


Dovolená

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Dovolená

"Pane, nesu vám ty dokumenty." řekla Anthea, když vstoupila do Mycroftovi kanceláře.

Mycroft zvedl hlavu a podíval se na ní. Přikývl, když pochopil a co jde.

Anthea přistoupila ke stolu a položila na ně složky.

Mycroft jednou rukou pootevřel desky a druhou se natáhl pro sklenku skotské.

"Pane..."

"Ne, to je vše." řekl Mycroft, než si přiložil sklenku ke rtům, aby se napil.

"Dobře... Ale jde o něco jiného." ozvala se opět Anthea. Viděla jak se Mycroftovi na čele objevila vráska.

"Ano? O co jde?"

"Chtěla bych požádat o volno." řekla stále klidným hlasem Anthea.

Mycroft se zarazil. Odtáhl sklenku a zavřel složku. Zkoumavě pohlédl na svoji asistentku, která v rukou držela nějakou složku.

"Volno?" Mycroft byl víc než překvapen, jelikož si Anthea nikdy nebrala volno. Ani když jí to přímo nařídil, na druhý den byla v práci.

"Ano, ale až za pár měsíců." řekla vážně.

Mycroft se trochu zamračil a opět si přitáhl sklenku ke rtům. Zaváhal než opět odtáhl skotskou a tázavě pohlédl na Antheu. "Mohu vě..."

"Potřebuji mateřskou dovolenou." odpověděla, aniž by čekala na dokončení otázky.

Mycroft strnul. Opatrně odložil skotskou, zapřel se lokty o stůl a bradu si položil na prsty.

"Mateřskou.."

"Ano."

"Za pár měsíců.."

"Ano."

"Mateřskou.."

Mycroft pohlédl na její břicho. Rychle se jí ale podíval opět do očí.

"Ano, pane." řekla stejným tonem Anthea.

Mycroft se snažil zpracovat informaci, ale dělalo mu to trochu problém.

"Takže..?"

"Ano."

"A jste si.."

"Ano."

"ehm.. Máte za sebe někoho?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha.

"Ano." řekla a položila na stůl složku, kterou držela v ruce.

"V tom případě.. Ano, dobře." řekl stále trochu zaskočen Mycroft.

Anthea přikývla. Otočila se a odešla.

Mycroft seděl dlouho bez hnutí a přehrával si rozhovor, než zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se k práci.


End file.
